Luvdisc
by Funeral.Bell
Summary: "In one point in my life…Valentine's Day was the day I despised the most. It is a 'holiday' that should have never existed. In short: I was the kid who never received any frilly card or box of chocolates." —Tensaishipping


**A/N**: OHOHOHO. My mind was wrapped around Valentine's that I got a wonderful surge of inspiration. "O I C WHUT U DID THAR." I hope you do -referring to the title-. :) Like elohel, I love how just about whatever I do ends up with some sort of water pokemon. THEY ARE THE BEST STARTERS TO GET ANYWAY. -gets pelted with rocks-**  
Extra notes**: Like myself and many, expect some fluff for once instead of some brooding angst jump. Pretty short, can't stretch the probable "aww"-stuff. This also has a bit of a slice-of-life kinda feel. :3**  
Summary**: Fully concentrated plucking the pink foil from the offered chocolate, Steven grudgingly confessed, "In one point in my life…Valentine's Day was the day I despised the most. It is a 'holiday' that should have never existed. In short: I was the kid who never received any frilly card or box of chocolates."**  
Disclaimer**: Even though it's just several words shorter to fit the summary box, those who now read the summary here inside are (err…_hopefully_ are?) surprised by the background information on the devilish Steven Stone? I know I would throw a fangirl spazz. Like such: "W.T._F_. YOU ARE ONE OF POKEMON'S FEW SEX-GODS, WHUT U BE TALKIN' 'BOUT?"

**

* * *

**

**Luvdisc**

* * *

There were a fair amount of admirers a few days after Ruby won the Grand Festival's Ribbon Cup at Slateport, coincidentally he won a week before Valentine's, allowing the mentioned admirers an opportunity to track Steven's Stone residency and sent fourteen pounds of chocolate, plush teddiursas, fan mail, trinkets, several balloons, and enough roses assorted with other colorful plants that had Steven sneezing despite absorbing his disbelief of the vast assortment of presents. Steven exchanged glances with Ruby, to which the boy merely shrugged, walking past the flowers to reach the hefty weight of the fan mail. Eyes bored, he took a few seconds to browse through the names written on the letters in a rapid flow. His lingering interest vanished completely as he stalked out of the room with several pots of flowers in his arms; he browsed through several unoccupied rooms in Steven's villa to store the flowers for the sake of Steven's sinuses.

It took several trips to bring every bouquet of flowers, every large pot of_ more_ flowers, cleared from the living room and exit. Spotting Steven near the sofa, he joined the blunette with an exasperated sigh, holding his hand up to prevent Steven speaking first. Ruby rubbed the bridge of his nose, evidently exhausted from the manual labor of going up and down the long flights of stairs with such heavy potted flowers. He mind tried reason why someone would send him_ a ficus _adorned with cut-out heart. It was thoughtful, certainly so, but the weight and long, thin leaves constantly tickled or brushed against his eyes with every step he took upstairs.

Thoughtfully, Steven cleared the rest of the presents to a desolate corner of the living room, out of plain-sight, clearing the exit. With a meek, jaded laugh, Ruby decided to break the silence, "Tomorrow is Valentine's. I'm almost terrified how much more I might get tomorrow."

Steven groaned, "The fan mail, Ruby, _the fan mail_. As endearing as it is, it would be overwhelming if you received the same quantity for the rest of the year. We might have to relocate at this rate, taking note that the next Festival will be in the following _year._"

"They'll get over it? Uh, old news…?" Ruby weakly inputted to reassure Steven.

"Being a top coordinator is like being a champion; the attention remains as long as you are the one with the title."

"On a side note," Ruby quickly said to change the subject, "it's almost disappointing how much mail were from girls. I mean, Sapphire can barely stand me."

"The reason she has trouble tolerating you is because you constantly ruffle her feathers, or as fondly said by most children your age, you 'piss her off' purposely." Steven depicted his point with air quotes.

Ruby grinned, "It's_ fun_, but sometimes it's unintentional. Girls are hard to understand, so sometimes I give up guessing what's going on!"

Steven simply adored how he could have an ambient, if not directionless, conversation with the scarlet-hued coordinator. His mind drifted off in one point of Ruby's bantering about the fan mail once again—oh, Valentine's Day. He needed to plan something as much as he seethed at the mentioning of the ridiculous holiday. His villa would be flooded with Devon Corp. sending him letters and such, nearly as troublesome as his birthday. Another year older, another year closer to death—sweet Arceus, his thoughts were simply_ joyous_ today—and another day where he would be surrounded by a flock of employees thrilled to see Mr. Stone's precious son.

* * *

The next day in a bustling afternoon, Ruby trailed towards the magazine rack in the corner of the pokémart—after several few months, they constructed the mart due to the lack of space of pokémon sent to the center losing to the league and the trainers awaiting the line inside for items—whilst Steven was forced into a conversation with the cashier. Ever Grande set a beautiful mood when the bright yellow-white sun had delved into a more passionate shade of red-orange, a decent amount of people in Ever Grande anticipating for their Valentine's Day around the glade of blooming flowers. Earlier they were still in Sinnoh, enjoying their lunch reservation at Seven Stars, a popular exclusive in Hotel Grand Lake, and from there they took a pleasant stroll around Lake Valor. The stroll had no intentional strings attached, but the pair was struck with awe witnessing the legendary lake guardian Azelf surrounded by the sudden sight of fog, only its silhouette giving a hint of its identity. It took several seconds before it spotted the pair, disappearing from sight almost instantly.

Which brought the two to their present afternoon, thankfully with Skarmory's speed they arrived to Ever Grande before sundown. Ruby flipped a page in the magazine, clamping his mouth shut before he could burst into a fit of laughter, _I have to get this!_ Making a bee-line over the swarm of customers cramping the small space of the pokémart, Ruby planted the magazine on the counter before Steven could fish out the amount of money to pay for the fleece blanket. Steven paid no heed, eying the monitor the totaled 700 pokémon dollars to 15,000-

Quirking an eyebrow, Steven handed the amount to cashier. "This is absolutely no trouble, but since when do magazines fly from a measly 200 to 800 pokémon dollars? Most children barely pay 100 when defeated."

Ruby shrugged his shoulder, "Beats me. But it's an exclusive," plucking the publication from the counter, he tucked the magazine under his arm, "and I'm dying to show you the special article."

The juvenile smile warmed Steven's heart, however he felt weary of the 'special article' Ruby was referring to.

* * *

Steven rested his back against Ruby's milotic, his arms wrapped around the small child; eyes closed absorbing the peaceful atmosphere. Ruby felt snug under the blanket Steven purchased at the pokémart, the embarrassment wavered at the peculiar stares people gave them, along with the clear whispering shared amongst the crowd – the longer he was held by Steven, the more he ignored the public. Fishing out a piece of chocolate from his pockets, Ruby raised his head, poking Steven gently on the cheek…

He always admired the deep-blue iris Steven was born with; they were beautiful as the water reflected against his eyes. His long eyelashes fluttered opened, his tender smile directed at Ruby always made his heart race. A smile tugged on his lips, Ruby raised a single chocolate piece to the former champion, to which Steven rolled a content sigh.

Accepting the chocolate piece, Steven asked, "You want to know something?"

Ruby blinked, curiosity instantly piqued.

Fully concentrated plucking the pink foil from the offered chocolate, Steven grudgingly confessed. "In one point in my life…Valentine's Day was the day I despised the most. It's a 'holiday' that should have never existed. In short: I was the kid who never received any frilly card or box of chocolates."

Despite assuming the initial reaction Ruby was going to gasp, the boy kept quiet.

"My father soon noticed and had a tradition passed in the Corp., addressing for every special holiday I would receive something. As nice as that seems, there was no emotional value in that. Once there was a reunion that I decided to attend, the only reason it seemed why I could not have myself a decent valentine is because I looked 'unapproachable.' It was almost a shame, even if-"

Ruby pried the magazine open, "Even if you're considered one of the_ Sexiest Men?_"

"-even if I'm considered one of the se—wait. _Excuse me_?" Steven blurted out, blinking rapidly in confusion. His blue eyes followed the page on the magazine Ruby held in hands, the headline exactly what the child mentioned. Although slightly rude, Steven snatched the magazine from the small hands, eyes scanning the tidbits of information. "This picture they took of me…dear Arceus, I thought I was just being paranoid that one day. I felt as if someone was following me! During my short trip to Solaceon I had a cup of coffee at Café Cabin, and then there was a bright, blinding flash."

"Someone took your picture," Ruby added, "and if you notice, everyone in here seems to be caught off guard or appear like they're unaware."

"This is embarrassing. Why would anyone include me in this? _Riley of Sinnoh, Volkner of Sinnoh, Steven of Hoenn, Morty of Johto, Falkner of Johto, Jack of Kanto_… Oh, seems the last one is a pokémon ranger."

"So worth the 800." Ruby grinned then hissed, "Why wouldn't you be in there?" Before he could let Steven answer, Ruby cupped the man's face, planting a quick kiss as he then resumed snuggling close to his lover, acting as passive as he could to avoid having his face flush in a deep shade of tomato-berry red.

Recovering from the initial shock, Steven returned his gaze at the lightly rolling water until a hint of pink rose from the surface. The sleek skin of the entity of pink appeared slightly leathery; it floated gracefully around Mimi before poking its lighter shaded pink lips to the surface. Both Ruby and Steven gave their focus to the pink enigma that continuously circled the sea serpent pokémon. Exchanging looks of confusion, both released a simultaneous gasp as a luvdisc emerged completely to the surface, light blue eyes determining the couple before sounding its happiness. As if the luvdisc had read the boy's expression, it cutely swam closer to allow Ruby to pet its heart shaped body.

"It…it's so cute."

Steven nodded. "Today has been wonderful day, wouldn't you agree? We eat, spot a legendary, find myself photographed in a magazine without my consent, and blessed an endless love by a luvdisc."

"So what do we do with all the presents at home?" Ruby asked, waving goodbye at the heart-shaped fish pokémon.

Steven drew Ruby closed, planting a sweet kiss on his lover's cheek. "We'll get back to that later."

* * *

_Luvdisc live in shallow seas in the tropics. Luvdisc's heart-shaped body is a symbol of love and romance, earning its name by swimming after loving couples it spotted in the ocean's waves. It is said that any couple meeting this pokémon is promised a loving relationship that never ends._

* * *

**A/N**: I bet this has been done before, I truly think so. But I'm too lazy to search up other stories with the 'luvdisc' as a keyword. OH WELL. Hope you guys have an awesome day, regardless of a forced day of romance. Think of this way, it's better than some tacky flowers and mush and that's it. Or, my favorite to poke fun of: "I'VE BEEN KEEPING QUIET FOR-insert span of time here-AND I WANTED YOU TO KNOW THAT I LOVE YOU. NOW HUG ME OR CRY IN RELIEF, SAYING, 'OMG, I DO TOO' SO WE CAN END THIS IN A SAPPY CLICHED THEME (THAT IS COMPLETELY OVERUSED) WITH A KISS."  
I think I made my point. (Special thanks to Bulbapedia for having the pokédex information on luvdisc! I just tweaked and rearranged the sentences.)  
Several references: I hope you all remember the restaurant that's located before entering Sunyshore, you battle two-on-two inside. Jack is Jack Walker the temple of the sea movie. I was planning to include more guys, but I named the ones I really think are hot/at the top of my head. :D Jack is apparently from Kanto, 'cording to Bulbapedia.


End file.
